westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord John Marbury
INDIA-PAKISTAN BORDER WAR POSES THREAT OF NUCLEAR CLASH -- The Kashmir border powderkeg becomes more explosive when the Indian army invades Pakistani-held territory, making the threat of a nuclear confrontation frighteningly real to President Bartlet (Martin Sheen), who calls in Lord Marbury (guest star Roger Rees, "Cheers"), an eccentric British diplomat with ties to both warring nations -- and a weakness for booze. An angry Josh (Bradley Whitford) is subpoenaed to testify as the investigation into substance abuse among White House staffers grinds on towards its inevitable target: chief of staff Leo McGarry (John Spencer). Mandy (Moira Kelly) floats a trial balloon among the staff to test their reaction to her notion of representing a liberal Republican. The President is surprised when Charlie (Dule Hill) asks him if he can date his willing daughter Zoey (guest star Elizabeth Moss). Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :John Amos as Admiral Percy Fitzwallace :with Roger Rees as Lord John Marbury Recurring cast :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet Guest Starring :John Diehl as Larry Claypool :James Hong as David :Eric Avari as Habib :David Doty as Military Officer :Clyde Kusatsu as Joe :Iqbal Theba as Indian Ambassador Co-Starring :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Bill Stevenson as Jaworski :Charles Hoyes as Thompson :Ryan Cutrona as CIA Director Rollie :Gary Cervantes as Bobby :Ralph Meyering Jr. as Tom :J. David Krassner as Jack :Christopher Kriesa as Mitch :William Duffy as Larry :Peter James Smith as Ed :Tom Hall as Mike (Officer) :Dafidd McCracken as Mike (Secret Service) :Charles Noland as Steve :Colin K. Gray as Bruce :Roger Ranney as Civilian Quotes Trivia CONTINUITY *Director of Central Intelligence informs the President that the "KH Superplatform" has been ordered into a stationary orbit over the northern subcontinent. There is only one stationary orbit, the GEO or Geosynchrous Stationary orbit with a semimajoral axis of about 42 000 km directly above the equator. The satellite can be parked at a specific longitude and can generally not be moved from that position. Satellite tasking is not done lightly and takes time as it uses on-board consumables. Photo-surveillance satellites are generally placed in elliptic LEO (Low Earth Orbit) (orbiting 150 - 500 km above the surface) at high inclinations (around 90 degrees) thus almost polar orbits. GEO is a circular orbit. Thus it is impossible to have live coverage of an area for long time. In order to obtain photographic surveillance on short notice reconnaissance aircraft are employed (if possible).IMDb goofs *Britain doesn't have ambassadors to India and Pakistan: as part of the Commonwealth of Nations it has High Commissioners. *In the beginning of the episode, the intelligence officers notes that India is moving 2 C.V.E.'s and 4 destroyers. During the Situation Room scene, it is reported that India is moving 4 C.V.E.'s and 2 destroyers."The West Wing" Lord John Marbury (2000) Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1